villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Patty Garner
Patricia "Patty" Garner is the hidden main antagonist from the 2016 Lifetime film 10 Year Reunion. She was portrayed by Kayla Ewell. Backstory Patty Garner was part of a quintet of girlfriends who went to high school together; a group that included her close best friend Carly Newman, Erica Campbell, Rose Crenshaw, and Abby Edwards. Unlike the other four, Patty didn't have a wealthy upbringing, and she was looking to become valedictorian and gain a scholarship so she could move on from Harmony—a city she was unhappy in. When she found out that Abby was going to become valedictorian, Patty went into a rage, which led her to drug Abby's drink at a grad party. As a result, Abby felt the effects and subsequently died of alcohol poisoning. Events 10 years later, into the film's events, Patty (now a successful lawyer) reunited with Erica, Carly, and Rose at a reunion party, where they decide to search for a capsule that contained all of their secrets, as well as Abby's. Early in the film, Carly had suspected that Abby's death at the party wasn't accidental, as she had obtained Abby's autopsy report. In order to keep her dark secret hidden, Patty (dressed in a beekeeper's outfit) went after Carly and later burned the report in the fireplace. While at a nail salon with Erica, she had found out that Erica was getting close to the truth about Abby, and while Erica was out swimming, Patty murdered her; bashing her head with a shovel and tossing her body down a well, which is where Carly, Rose, and Shane found her. The villainess later placed the beekeeper's outfit in Rose's car, planning to frame Rose for the murders and paint her as Abby's killer. Patty's evil secret was revealed when the capsule was opened by Carly. Among the secrets revealed was that Abby had planned to intentionally fail her final exam and allow Patty to become valedictorian; a fact that Patty never knew, because she killed Abby before she got the chance. Carly opened Patty's note, which revealed her hatred of Abby over becoming valedictorian. After being confronted by Carly and Rose, Patty confessed to killing Abby; claiming that her intent was to only make her sick, which neither Carly nor Rose believed. She later fired gunshots at both women and chased after them into the house, and continued firing when they got in Rose's car. One of the shots ignited the car and caused it to explode, killing Rose while Carly got away. Carly engaged in a final showdown with her evil former friend; with gardening shears as her intended weapon. Patty's attempt to shoot Carly failed because she was out of bullets, but she grabbed the bloody shovel and fought with Carly, knocking the shears from her possession. The brawl ended with Carly pushing down Patty, who landed on the shears, resulting in her death. Gallery Patty Pistol.jpg Category:Movie Villains Category:Female Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Murderer Category:Envious Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains